


the night before you go

by suki_pie



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, a bit fluff, miyoshi T.T huhuhuh, ooc huehuehue
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:59:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7347940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suki_pie/pseuds/suki_pie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>malam itu dingin, dan Sakuma hanya dapat berharap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the night before you go

**Author's Note:**

> Joker Game © Yanagi Kouji  
> The Night Before You Go © Sukikawai  
> .  
> Tidak ada keuntungan materil macam apa pun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini.  
> .  
> .  
> Happy reading~

**.**

"Ada urusan apa sampai mengikutiku, Sakuma-san?"

Malam itu dingin, ketika titik-titik salju mampir dan Sakuma tampak bodoh begitu ia berjalan kikuk sambil merapatkan mantel yang dipakainya; melangkah perlahan dari belakang konter karcis—atau tempat persembunyian sebelumnya—dan mengulas senyum gugup begitu langkahnya berhenti di depan sang mata-mata, Miyoshi.

Iya, iya, Sakuma mengerti benar membuntuti Miyoshi itu adalah hal yang bodoh, atau mendekati tolol, malah. Akan tetapi, seperti yang disebutkan Letkol Yuuki, Sakuma tetaplah Sakuma. Seorang prajurit yang seringkali mengumatakan kata hati dibandingkan logikanya yang bertolak belakang.

"Err..." Sakuma menggaruk tengkuk, gestur yang dilakukannya ketika ia gelisah. _Astaga, ia gelisah—bodoh sekali, eh_. "Mengantar kepergianmu?"

Sepasang iris cokelat di depannya mengerjap bingung, terkejut barangkali, yang seperkian sekon selanjutnya berubah cepat menjadi kilat lembut meski terselip meremehkan di sana. Sudah biasa, pikir Sakuma. Sedikit menyesali keputusannya untuk mengikuti pemuda itu sampai ke depan gerbong kereta.

Malam itu dingin, dan stasiun tempatnya berpijak mulai sepi ketika mendekati jam-jam keberangkatan kereta terakhir. Timbunan salju tak menjadi penghalang bagi Sakuma, tidak juga untuk Miyoshi.

"Kau baik sekali, Sakuma-san," kelakarnya itu dilanjut dengan tawa renyah yang rendah, renyah sekali. "Tapi, sejujurnya, itu sama sekali tidak perlu."

Jeda sejenak, lalu, "Aku tahu," balas Sakuma, agak kecewa. "Tapi aku tetap datang, bukan?"

Lagi, Miyoshi terkekeh. "Tipikal sekali, eh?"

Percakapan mereka sempat terhenti di sana, _untuk saat ini_. Sakuma menggunakan kesempatan kecil itu untuk melepas syal yang melilit lehernya semenjak ia pergi meninggalkan kantor agensi, melebarkannya sebentar, sebelum akhirnya ia mendekati Miyoshi dan melilitkan syal miliknya di leher sang agen; lantas membenahinya sejeli mungkin agar dingin tidak mengganggu pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

Gerakannya itu bukan karena spontan, bukan juga karena refleks, tetapi karena Sakuma merasa ia memang _harus_ melakukannya. Dan, Miyoshi sendiri, tak tahu harus mengeluarkan ekspresi seperti apa sebagai balasan; _apakah ia harus tersenyum? Atau terkejut? Atau mungkin memasang wajah sedatar mungkin untuk menyembunyikan rona merahnya?_ Entahlah. Miyoshi tidak tahu. Ia menolak untuk tahu.

"Terima kasih," sahut Miyoshi akhirnya, sengaja membenamkan wajah di dalam syal. Ia melirik Sakuma diam-diam. "Ada pesan terakhir?"

Tepat ketika Miyoshi mengucapkannya, jeritan khas dan asap tebal kereta api mendengung nyaring. Satu bentuk peringatan kecil bahwa kereta siap beroperasi. Beberapa petugas berteriak monotonis, mengabarkan bahwa penumpang harus hati-hati karena licinnya salju. Tak terkecuali petugas kondektur dan segala rentetan kalimat khawatir akan ketebalan salju selama perlajanan.

"Singkat saja." Seulas senyum kembali diukir, ketika Sakuma memutuskan untuk menunduk dan meninggalkan satu— _hanya satu layaknya angin yang berhembus, mudah terlupakan—_ kecupan kecil di pipi kanan Miyoshi. _Singkat saja._ "Pulang dengan selamat. Rumahmu ada di sini, bukan?"

Ada waktu selama sepuluh detik, menanti pada hal yang tak pasti ketika akhirnya Sakuma mendapati anggukan tegas yang diberikan Miyoshi untuknya. _Mereka tak perlu frasa lebih sebagai jawaban, tak perlu_. Dan Sakuma melihat dengan lekat bagaimana Miyoshi berbalik pelan, berpijak elegan di anak tangga kereta, yang lekas menghilang ditelan derek pintu gerbong; bergeser hingga tertutup.

Sakuma melihat bagaimana Miyoshi berjalan di sepanjang deretan kursi yang kosong, berusaha menemukan _spot_ yang nyaman untuknya. Ia melihat bagaimana roda mulai berjalan dengan sangat perlahan, bergesek di antara kerikil batu dan rel-rel yang berkarat dimakan usia. Ia juga melihat Miyoshi mengambil tempat yang terisolir, jauh dari jendela di mana sosoknya bisa terlihat. _Miyoshi sengaja_ , batin Sakuma. _Sengaja agar ia tidak melihat kepergiannya._

Yang Sakuma tahu, kereta yang ditumpangi Miyoshi akan berhenti di sebuah stasiun tidak jauh dari pelabuhan. Di mana Miyoshi masih harus melakukan perjalanan lintas negara menggunakan kapal laut.

Malam itu dingin, dan Sakuma menolak pergi.

Bahkan sampai badan kereta tak lagi nampak dan jeritan khasnya lenyap ditelan angin.

Malam itu dingin, dan Sakuma teringat akan misi khusus yang dijalankan Miyoshi. Lengkap dengan identitas palsu mengenai seorang _art trader_ dan sederet nama asing yang sengaja diberikan Letkol Yuuki. _Maki Katsuhiko_ , Sakuma membayang dalam benak. _Apa hubungannya Miyoshi dan Maki?_ Meski ia tahu kedua nama itu tidak benar-benar identitas asli.

Malam itu dingin, dan Sakuma hanya dapat berharap. Ketika akhirnya ia berbalik dan berjalan di antara tumpukan salju yang membenamkan langkahnya. Ah, ia harus pulang dan memastikan kantor baik-baik saja.

Dan semoga Jerman tidak menahan Miyoshi terlalu lama di sana.

**.**

**.**

**end**

**Author's Note:**

> sebenernya saya kena karma, orz /udah/ 
> 
> makasih udah baca~


End file.
